Kama Sutra of the Force: Episode IV
by The Pug Addict
Summary: It all started with one sweet vampire's bite in the night. Kylo Ren had been foolish. He took the bait. And now, nothing can save his mind or body from the sweet, chaotic control of two powerful females. (A prequel to Episode I. Contains spoilers. Rated M for language, graphic images and sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, graphic images and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

 _3 MONTHS AGO…._

~ooo~

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Tazaar Sangramoria, Queen of Noctem."

The herald's tone made her name sound like a sacred song. A slow and mighty wave from the loud chant had spread within the great hall, sweeping over every being in the form of silent genuflections. The ladies and gentlemen of the royal court, who dared not sully this moment with any less than perfection, postured themselves on their knees with the purest grace. As they kowtowed, the males poised themselves to look as strong and shapely as marble statues. Likewise did the females present themselves lovely enough that any artist looking upon them would be tantalized with the urge to paint them. Indeed, even when showing humbleness in times like these did the vampires of the planet Noctem live up to their reputation as a people of show.

Following along with the others and kneeling as presentably as possible, Kylo Ren was stung with insecurity by the spectacle around him. He wanted to demonstrate his respect while maintaining an impressively dark, formidable image, but he feared inelegance would skew this impression if anyone from the court noticed. It was grossly off-putting in the first place that his face was completely visible, rather than being hidden by his helmet as usual. Unfortunately, he did not have the option to wear it; the vampires insisted that the hood and helmet stay off if he was to be in their monarch's presence—a common rule enforced prior to entry into the throne room. Thus, all hats, hoods and helmets were off, including the dark knight's fearsome relic, now held tightly to his side, still bearing its black, inhuman gaze. No other gesture could have made the man feel any more belittled and somewhat vulnerable. Far from the first impression he aimed to give, even to a queen.

A doorway in the right corner of the throne room became the focal point of every eye. Realizing he was now seconds away from being face to face with this crowd's most glorified lady, Ren forced his lack of confidence out of his thoughts so that he could maintain his strict, serious composure. After all, he was representing the First Order aside from himself. To embody the empire as any less than mighty was probably the last thing Supreme leader Snoke would want, especially from his apprentice.

But watching what emerged from that doorway instantly swept Ren's troubling thoughts away under his consciousness. Now, he was fully drawn into the moment by what was manifesting before his eyes. What was additionally astonishing were the vampires' reactions to it as opposed to the reaction of a foreigner like himself. Like a powerful wind, the moment was all so moving that it blew outward the true air of the people of Noctem for Kylo Ren to breathe in.

First in the royal procession were four palace guards. These guards flowed into the room looking like ghosts carved out of the night sky. Their tall, strong bodies were shrouded in robes, hoods and masks as black as midnight, and their slender weapons shimmered in the light like stars. Their graceful uniform march produced a single beat of boots clicking against marble; they maintained this tune even as they stationed themselves around a large throne riddled with dark blue and silver. Two stood to each side of this chair while the others stood further out diagonally from them, planted at the bottom of steps to the throne's wide platform.

The next in this parade was a rather interesting looking individual, at least in Kylo Ren's eyes. This being, although striking, had a visage that radiated with menacing strength and fierceness. Ren carefully examined every feature, for he was confused as to who or what this being was. Towering over the guards at about seven feet tall with a large, muscle-padded body frame, he certainly did not look to be a vampire. With tan skin, dark eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail, the male looked closer to being human, even though this was questionable based on his size, so Ren assumed he was either an abnormally large human or another race of the like. Even more puzzling was the male's real purpose for being here, for he did not seem to carry any weapon, nor did his attire characterize him as a member of the royal family. Perhaps he was another guard. Regardless, here he was, now standing in front of a guard beside the throne.

Then came in a far more alluring sight. After the strange male, six young handmaidens proceeded into the throne room. Without a doubt, Ren had seen many handmaidens of a wide range of looks in the past, especially those back in the empire. Even so, it was obvious that the queen had an impeccable taste when it came to choosing handmaidens. With skin as pure and smooth as porcelain, these girls did not look anywhere beyond their adolescent years. The makeup on their oval-shaped faces had exaggerated every significant feature of their beauty, most notably their bright eyes and their ample lips. Their virgin bodies were adorned with lustrous silk robes of elaborate colors and patterns, and their glossy hair was done up in various ways with all sorts of glittering jewels and hairpins. With three standing on each side of the throne, these fair girls looked no different from dolls on a display shelf. The most beautiful dolls. _Her_ dolls. All for the people to see.

And then _she_ came in.

Her face was kissed with the soft gazes of her court.

Kylo Ren inhaled deeply through his nose. His breath halted when almond-shaped, vermillion eyes from afar had captured him within their view.

His response? He could only stare right back at them. No need to break the meeting of their eyes to humble himself. As regal as they were, such eyes did not beam with pride. Rather, they were inviting.

So gradually did the corners of her lips turn upward, emphasizing the messages of her red orbs.

"And presenting her Royal Highness, Giazem Sangramoria."

Following a few feet from behind approached the other royal, dressed as elegantly as her elder sister was. Possessing similar crimson eyes, she scanned over the faces of the court before her eyes briefly fixated on the human in the center of the hall. The princess's face was blank, yet as Ren looked at her more closely, her gaze was tainted with a look not as inviting as the queen's. Rather, they emitted a slight, silent scorn. Ren was not the only one to receive it though. She displayed it to nearly everyone in the court, maintaining it while she stood near the throne on the opposite side from the unusual man.

In her splendor and grace, Queen Tazaar stood in front of her throne. Appearing calm and content, the young lady observed everyone in the hall. Then, without a word, she outstretched her slender arms, palms upward, motioning for the kneeling crowd to rise.

In accordance, everyone including the human guest stood back up.

"Kylo Ren," said Tazaar. Her voice was assertive yet softened with charm. At the same time, the eyes of the court turned from her to the man she had addressed.

Ren exhaled slowly and quietly. His pale face was expressionless but serious.

"A pleasure for you to visit us. Your presence is soothing."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," replied the human.

"The Supreme Leader's apprentice, aren't you?" Surprisingly, her voice was now almost as if in a normal conversation with him.

"I am,… Your Majesty." One of the guards had almost shot a glare at Ren, prepared to judge him for forgetting the phrase "Your Majesty." Thankfully, the Sith was able to save himself in the nick of time.

Tazaar's silk robe brushed against the floor as she started to walk forward. The beads intertwined into her dark brown hair rattled a little as she walked down the steps, passing in between the cloaked guards and slowly approaching Ren. Not sure what the vampire was about to do, the Sith vigilantly watched her stop only two feet in front of him. She was about a head shorter than he was, but her confidence and nobility prevented her from appearing fragile. Keeping her soft smile and eyeing him up and down, she drew in his curiosity even more and started to walk around him. With much intrigue did she envelop him in her sight, her glances seeming to caress every detail of her human visitor.

As this went on, Kylo Ren felt amazed, but he felt a little uneasy. It had been a while since someone physically came this close to him without once feeling afraid or trembling. Did Tazaar have any idea what this man was capable of doing? She very likely did. Yes, she was a monarch and was newly acquainted with the First Order. She was probably aware that he could not do anything to her at this moment, let alone threaten her or touch her. Even so, he was at least expecting her to keep her distance. But she did not.

When she was finished, the queen stood in front of him yet again. Looking satisfied, she let out a soft hum. "A human in his blossoming years," she finally said. "So young. So strong. So lively…. Snoke has chosen well."

"…. Thank you, Your Majesty," responded Ren. He nodded his head slightly. It seemed somewhat random for her to give such a compliment. Nonetheless, it was flattering.

"Hmmm, and speaking of…." Her smile suddenly grew wider, and she started to charmingly motion with her finger as she spoke. "He sent you here to do some fun little business with me, hmm?"

Ren was starting to feel a little more thrown off by Tazaar's slight change of deportment. Never had he heard a ruler speak to him the way she did, especially in such a formal situation. To keep their superior image, nobles would typically detach themselves and avoid expressing any emotion or personality whatsoever. Bu this one…. She was not only doing the exact opposite. Instead of standing off, she _drew in_. She started to sound less like a queen and more like a saleswoman. Plus, he was getting the feeling that, to a degree, she was flirting with him.

Still, he was fine with this. Better an unorthodox queen than some snobby little bitch.

"He told me you have something for me, Your Majesty."

"Of course, my _gift_ to the First Order," she said. "My little _donation_ to your cause…. Well, okay, 'donation' isn't the right word…. I'm _returning a favor_ , if you will."

Ren kept silent.

The vampire continued, "For your information, Kylo Ren,… most civilizations have foolishly misjudged Noctem in the past. As a result, they never wanted anything to do with us. Not even during our hardest times would anyone come to our aid, nor would anyone accept our help, despite all the _wondrous assets_ of my people…. Our soldiers, our medicine, our riches, you name it! Everything under the Noctem moon….

"And what do the majority of them want?..." Tazaar frowned and sighed. Her voice turned into a whisper. " _Nothing_ ….. _Zip!_...

"And do you want to know _why_ , Kylo Ren?"

Again, the Sith was quiet. The answer was an obvious no.

"Because it's _simple_ … We're _vampires_ ," she replied, followed by a scoff. "Racists…. Go figure…"

The queen had to be hinting at the negative reputation of her kind. From members of the First Order, Ren had only heard bits of rumors about the race's narcissism, greediness and "lack of morals." But frankly, the Sith knew very little about the vampires, other than from old tales. Not very often would anyone speak of them these days. This was because so few had ever encountered a vampire in _decades_. In fact, many believed that these mysterious immortals were extinct.

Tazaar's smile returned to her glossy lips. "Now, your Supreme Leader, on the other hand… Oh, gods bless his soul. If only I met more leaders like him… He has the wisdom to see us without prejudice. And it was beyond generous of him to show some interest in befriending our beautiful planet… For the past few years, we've been dealing with some _very_ tough times, thanks to economic setbacks and famine. But now…. Now, Snoke has given me and my people hope for the future. Without a doubt, your empire has a fair chance against the Resistance with that fabulous new toy of yours… Oh, what do you call it?... _Starkiller,_ right?...

"Mmmmmmmm, how about _that_ plus some extra man-power of my people? With that combination, the Resistance will crumble like a cookie… And, like two happy little children, the First Order and Noctem can nibble on the crumbs and flourish...

"Such a happy ending it would be, wouldn't it, Kylo Ren?" With dreamy eyes, the queen was now grinning sweetly and wide enough that Ren was able to see her fangs.

"It will certainly benefit us," understated the Sith.

"Now, anyways, back to my contribution," said Tazaar. Looking over to the side, she stretched her arm out, making a gesture with her slender fingers. "Gentlemen, please come forth."

Following the queen's orders, Ren could see some extra movement in the crowd from the corner of his eye. From this part of the crowd emerged a line of three full-grown males in black robes, walking out into the center of the great hall. As neatly displayed as everyone else did these men line themselves up and spread out right behind Tazaar, standing straight with feet together and hands at their sides. Ren's dark eyes observed each one of them carefully. These individuals, looking young, fit and healthy, were indubitably vampires like almost everyone else in the court. What made these males stand out—at least to Ren—was the unusual, pulsating rift of energy beaming from them.

Then, paying closer attention to this energy, Ren realized something. His heart started to thump harder in his chest. Every nerve cell in his body began to scream from the stimulation. These were force-sensitives.

"I was aware that you and Snoke were seeking more to join the Knights of Ren," said Tazaar, "and I figured that Snoke would want more gentlemen of _your_ type. Lo and behold, such men exist right here on my planet. My species is _fruitful_ with them, but here I have for you today are the crème of the crop. Look at them….. Beautiful beings, aren't they?...

"Well, don't be shy. Come close. Take a good look at them. Feel their power."

Ren slowly walked up to the three candidates. Tazaar watched the human pass her and only looked with excitement. One by one, each of the males was heavily examined by the Sith. None of them flinched or stirred, even as Ren stared intensely into every set of their steel-blue irises, reading them ever so diligently, searching their power, watching out for any flaws or frailties. Indeed, he was amazed by what he discovered within these beings.

"Well? What do you think?"

Ren turned to her. "I'll bring them to my master, Your Majesty. He will be pleased."

A joyful breath sounded from the queen's lips. "Perfect," she whispered. "He won't be disappointed."

The human Sith nodded.

Tazaar faced her candidates. "Gentlemen, you are dismissed now," she said to them. "And have your bags ready, my lovely heroes. You're going to the empire. Should their Supreme Leader see you fit to become knights of Ren, then may you thrive and grow under his guidance. Serve him well, do us proud, and show the First Order the true power of the people of Noctem.

"Ah… And before I forget,…" Tazaar turned back to the raven-haired man. "Kylo Ren, you and your men are invited to enjoy a beautiful Noctemian evening in my palace. We will have all kinds of entertainment for you. I will show you an enchanting night that so few mortals have ever experienced."

"You're too kind, Your Majesty…"

"And… Kylo Ren…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Tazaar came close to him. The Sith was surprised with the most unexpected sensation. What occurred next, as soothing as it was, had injected an eerie chill into his body. His nerves were greeted by a caress that nearly felt like a butterfly landing on his shoulder. He looked down to where the feeling was coming from. There he saw the vampire's small, soft hand, resting on the black fabric of his surcoat.

Her next words, as soft and tender as her touch, made his respiration stall.

"Please…. From now on, call me Tazaar… Will you?"

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED….))_


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, graphic images and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

 _Proper Pronunciation of Names_

 _Sangramoria— (Sayng-rah-MOR-ee-uh)_

 _Tazaar— (Tah-ZAHR)_

 _Giazem— (JYAH-zim)_

 _Ensidiur— (En-SI-dee-er)_

 _Rajaka— (RAH-zhah-kah)_

 _Rousfan— (RUS-fen)_

~ooo~

To the galaxy, Noctem was known by another name—the "Forbidden Planet." Frankly, for outsiders to call it by this name was for the good of any adventurers who were bold or foolish enough to explore it. Because its sister planet Diem always blocked it from the sun, Noctem's surface was shrouded in eternal darkness. Even during the daytime, there was no light to be seen in the sky except that from the silvery ring of the eclipse created by the sister planet. At night, the blackness was intensified tenfold, except for the stars and planets that pierced it with their faint twinkling. Such darkness had given birth to the most hostile atmosphere capable of carrying life, for day and night, the Noctem air was always brutally assaulted by cold, ice and wind. Having adapted to this dark, wintery hell, the nocturnal creatures that flourished were just as fierce. Like soldiers gone mad, most of them possessed an astronomical bloodlust, ready to kill anything with a breath and a heartbeat. Not a single foreign being would last in this place for long. As a giant, pale murderess, the galaxy had damned her and forsaken her, hiding her away in the shadows of space, as if her conception was a regret.

To the vampires, though, this hell was their heaven. Here, they had conquered and thrived, as if this planet catered to their isolation from other races. So long as they stayed within the heavily barricaded sanctuaries that were the cities, they lived comfortably and feared nothing. In darkness, they needed not fear the sun, nor was the violent cold a threat because of their high tolerance. Most importantly, they did not need to fret over the planet's almost-barren ground, for in the veins of every living creature, the planet was abundant and flowing with the most vital resource of all. Yes, in a galaxy that dubbed her a demon, Noctem was truly their plentiful goddess. She was their promised land. _Theirs_ to claim.

Indubitably, the vampire people were born to rule on the dark face of Noctem. Yet, passed down through the ages from king to king was the secret to making this so— to rule on the dark face of Noctem was to rule the darkness itself, and to rule the darkness was to rule all that was _in_ the darkness.

It was this secret that became the creed of the Sangramorias.

~ooo~

"Another drink, girl!" shouted Hux.

Although the ginger man had more than enough to drink already, a young servant immediately rushed to him with a silver pitcher. As she tried to swiftly snake through a crowd of intoxicated men, her presence flared up a drunken bellow, followed by a few hands molesting her waist and arms. The girl almost tripped when a man had clung to the skirt of her satin robe, but she managed to break free and catch herself. Other than a faint scowl, she pretended not to care, and she proceeded towards the couch where General Hux and Kylo Ren sat.

With his arms crossed and his body slumped on the seat, Kylo Ren watched blankly as the girl poured a rich dark wine into Hux's out-held glass. When the general immediately sat back and took a massive swig, the young man beside him sighed and looked away, staring off into space. It had been almost two hours since the queen's party had started, yet while the men of the First Order joyously indulged in an evening full of musicians, dancers, drinks and girls, the highest guest of honor had been doing nothing but sitting here quietly while watching his comrade become utterly shit-faced. In actuality, this indifferent behavior was not unusual for Kylo Ren at social gatherings. Unlike his general, Ren was not the party type. He was not even an extrovert to begin with. Despite this, he was expected to come to these occasions anyways. He was expected to be entertained, to talk to people and to notice people. This was one of the biggest downsides of being commander of the First Order—everybody craved his attention. But there was only so much attention that Kylo Ren could give…. if any.

His gaze aimlessly skimmed over the many gratified faces in the partying cluster. He did this until two familiar eyes from across the room met with his, irises glittering with a deep red. By instinct, he focused on them and stared back. The eyes appeared to be as if piercing through him like glass. Yet, they did not intimidate him but allure him.

"Hux…"

The general turned his face to Kylo Ren, slightly dozy from alcohol. Although Ren preferred talking to a more sober general, he could still have a fair conversation with Hux at this point.

"The queen… You know anything about her?" Ren's gaze was still connected with Tazaar's. Through the cluster of performers in the center, he could see her sitting upon her seat against the wall, accompanied by her sister—who was gossiping with a few handmaids about a few humans—and the large, unusual man that he had seen earlier that day, now standing quietly next to his queen's chair. Tazaar seemed to be the only one paying attention to Kylo Ren at the moment. While she appeared content, the beam in her eyes hinted a mysteriously inquisitive attitude. Perhaps because she noticed her guest's antisocial mood?

Hux finished another gulp of wine. "Well,… what is it you want to know about her?"

 _For one thing, am I the only one who gets a little creeped out by her,_ thought Ren. "How long has she been queen for?" he asked instead.

"Oh, about decades now." Hux hiccupped. "A little while before the Clone Wars, during the last days of the Old Republic. She inherited the throne right after her grandfather, King Ensidiur passed away…"

"Her father didn't take over?"

"Prince Rajaka? Died very shortly before the king did. The death was claimed to be a murder. The prince was an only child, and with Tazaar being the eldest grandchild, she was runner-up for wearing the crown of Noctem."

"Is she betrothed?"

Hux chuckled in the middle of taking another sip. "Why? You going to ask her to marry you?" he jested. "She's over 900 years old, you know. _Way_ too old for you."

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to. I just wondered," he stated.

"Well then, for your information, she isn't. But I've heard some interesting rumors about her love life…"

"Like?"

"You see that man over there?" With his cup, the ginger was motioning to the strange male standing at Tazaar's side.

Kylo Ren's attention shifted to the mentioned being. "Who is he?" he asked.

"Rousfan. The queen's personal body guard," responded Hux. "From what I've heard, wherever the queen is, he's almost _always_ somewhere nearby, if not right next to her." His blue eyes and light-colored brows emitted a suggestive look to Ren. Clearly, the "always" was no exaggeration.

"So…. even when she bathes and sleeps?" As Kylo Ren asked this question, Tazaar had already broken off eye contact with him. She was now standing up from her seat, whispering something into Giazem's ear. The Sith continued to observe the queen as she withdrew from the girl and walked away, moving along the wall, turning towards a doorway and then turning a corner out of sight.

Hux grinned and nodded, tipping some more wine into his mouth.

After a few seconds more of staring, Kylo Ren turned his eyes to the general. "But, what does that have to do with her love life?" asked the Sith. What a stupid question. He basically knew the answer already.

Hux set his drink back down. "He's rumored to be her lover," he murmured through his wide-stretched lips. "Still, that probably doesn't mean her hand isn't up for grabs."

Ren's dark brows furrowed. "She probably doesn't fancy the married life if she has a lover and hasn't been engaged in over 40 years."

"That, or maybe she hasn't found a proper suitor yet…. She probably prefers a husband who's immortal like she is, or at least from a race with long life."

"What about her 'lover?' What race is he?"

Hux frowned and squinted. "That I don't know," he replied. "Not very familiar with the races that inhabit Noctem. He's definitely not a vampire, nor does he quite look human." Arching his brows and snickering a bit, he continued. "But whatever he is, I definitely wouldn't want to mess with that son of a bitch. He'd probably knock you on your ass in a fight."

 _If someone didn't fuck him up with a lightsaber first_ , Ren contemplated.

"General~," crooned a girl's voice. Both men directed their attention to a vampire female who came prancing over to Hux's side, her blonde hair, jewels and satin robe flowing and rustling against her tall, slender body.

"Aaaaah, there's my lovely!" squealed the general, his face now lit up as his cup-holding hand snaked around the girl's waist and guided her near. "Just where did _you_ run off to?"

Not saying a word, Kylo Ren only rolled his eyes and stared in the opposite direction of the couple. _Shit, here we go…_

The blonde beauty giggled as she sat herself down on the ginger's lap. "Enjoying the music?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ohhhh, this is nothing compared to the music _we're_ gonna make tonight," he whispered against her hear with a gentle snicker. The vampire's pale cheeks were caressed with a soft blush as she covered her mouth. She released a louder titter as the drunk man teasingly nibbled on the edge of her ear, fondling her waist flirtatiously.

Although Ren was trying not to pay attention to them, the giggling and courting was too loud to ignore. Currently feeling cross, the raven-haired had a slight snarl on his lips. He was hoping that he would not be in a neighboring room to Hux's tonight, or else the general better not make any noise. Ren was having flashbacks to the last time the men of the First Order went to a party, from which Hux had brought a few women with him to his quarters that same night after getting incredibly wasted. The commander was the unfortunate man with a room next to his, and so he had been tormented that night with obnoxious noises that sounded no different from a rancor having a tantrum. He remembered himself scorching with the urge to barge into the room to kick the women out and strangle the general, but he resisted the urge out of fear of being scarred by the image of his nude comrade in the middle of an orgy. Gods forbid he ever be forced to see—and never be able to unsee—a naked ginger. But if it was going to come to that point tonight, an ass was going to be kicked. Hard.

His eyes quickly shot back to his other side. What he saw made his stomach churn and his fists clench in exasperation. Hux had already kissed along the blonde's jawline before his lips finally made their way to hers. That night of noisy torture was about to repeat itself. There was no way Kylo Ren would let that happen. Not again. He was biting his lip and ready to bluntly say aloud to the girl that Hux had herpes.

"Kylo Ren."

Snapped from his thoughts, Ren looked to where the voice had come from. Before him stood Princess Giazem, her expressionless red eyes gazing upon him without blinking once. The aroused couple next to the commander were too involved in kissing to notice the princess, nor did she seem to pay any attention to them.

"Your highness," he acknowledged softly with a head nod. He was still focused on her eyes. Giazem had very similar eyes to Tazaar in regards to color and shape, but from examining them further, Ren noticed a significant difference. For one, the princess's eyes did not give him as eerie of a feeling as did her sister's. In addition, unlike Tazaar's, they gave off an expression of withdrawal and adamancy.

"My sister wishes to meet with you in private," she told him.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED….))_


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, graphic images and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

"My sister wishes to meet with you in private."

The princess's every word aggravated the churning in Kylo Ren's stomach. His heart leapt into his throat. "Only me and her?" he asked to clarify, trying to appear calm and comfortable, as far from that as he was.

"Just come," ordered Giazem.

Ren paused. At this moment, he would have given her an instant "no" without any thought. It had not even been for a day that the Sith knew Tazaar, and within that time, she had already given off an unsettling vibe somehow, as friendly and generous as she behaved. Now, she wanted to be alone with a man she barely knew? And Kylo Ren, the murderer of many, above all others? Maybe it would not be a life-threatening situation (after all, why would anyone harm a collaborator?), but safety was not the concern. He did not want to land in any awkward situations tonight, chiefly if this vampire planned to make a more-than-friendly advance towards him. For Kylo Ren, girls and romance were not on the list. It was too unwarranted and distracting for a man who wanted to be a Sith lord. No powerful dark night would do it. _Darth Vader would not do it._

But in this case, he knew that he could not refuse. Even though Tazaar was not his superior, he dared not defy the wishes of a queen, especially a new ally to the First Order. Not because he feared her anger, though, since he feared no adversity, not even from a monarch. Rather, he feared dishonor— he did not wish to misrepresent himself or the empire with any form of insolence. The Sangramorias and their people would probably not fear or esteem a foreign man acting without decorum. Additionally, Snoke would be very dissatisfied. Kylo Ren must not stoop. Not even the slightest.

"Well?" The vampire teen raised a brow. "Don't doddle. Tazaar is waiting."

"Yes… Certainly," said Ren. He got up from the couch.

Giazem turned around and proceeded, causing her silken dark hair to cascade over her shoulder and flow over the back of her steel-blue dress. From the back, Kylo Ren thought the princess looked very much like her sister, only the younger was a few inches taller. The resemblance provoked his rapid heartbeat even more and made him hesitate for a little. Once his confidence returned, he followed the young vampire across the room and toward the doorway.

~ooo~

The darkness she wore was glimmering and shimmering on her head and body, all in the form of glossy dark hair and a long, black dress. Standing on the balcony next to the eternal Noctemian evening, she nearly looked like a fragment of the night, manifested into alluring, mysterious flesh and blood. The blush-colored crescent moons that were her lips had waned and expanded into a soft grin across her olive-skinned face. Her eyes— those resinous, dying, fading suns— were resurrected by their immortal, haunting glimmer and pupils like black holes drawing everything in.

For the third time, and with as much haunting, alluring intensity as ever, those eyes welcomed Kylo Ren.

Giazem had already left the man's side and vanished back into the dark halls. She had left him standing alone by the doorway in a large room, semi-lit and filled with a cold breeze flowing in through the open doors of the balcony. The air's gentle, icy caress against his cheeks was worsening his present anticipation, for somehow, he feared that this touch would soon turn into the unexpected caresses of a warm hand. To avoid showing any fear, he stood silently and tolerated the feeling.

"Are you cold?" asked Tazaar. Although the wintery air did not seem to bother her, she probably noticed the goosebumps forming on the human's skin.

"A little," Ren replied. His response was almost followed with "Your Majesty," but he remembered what the vampire requested earlier. Although they barely knew each other, she seemed to like being spoken to as if she were already _at least_ his friend. In truth, he would rather have addressed her appropriately, just to get the message across to her right away. Nevertheless, he still wanted to show respect to the queen, even if it meant going _slightly_ out of the comfort zone that was propriety— though he could only tolerate going so far.

Tazaar walked towards him, hair and dress slightly tousled by the breeze until she turned around and closed the balcony doors behind her. The cold breeze had slowly vanished, and the room began to warm up again, relieving Kylo Ren until the female turned and walked up to him. She was stretching her hand out to him. "Your hand," she said. "Let me see it."

Ren looked at her hand, then back at her face. Perhaps this was the part where she would commence the flirting. Slowly, he offered his hand to her.

Not saying a word, the lady took his large hand into hers. Then, her other hand came to his wrist and slid up his arm a little, moving his long black sleeve out of the way so that she was able to see a bit of his skin. Cocking her head, her eyes narrowed while she carefully examined the white flesh, thumb stroking against it. Surprised by the touch, and not knowing what exactly she was doing, an uncanny tingle pulsated through Ren's nerves. It wasn't until her smile returned and she let out a hum of wonder that he realized she was examining his goosebumps. "Amazing. Humans are so sensitive," she murmured. "I mean, just look at your skin. That breeze was nothing. Imagine what would happen if you were out in a storm. You seem like would just crack and shatter to pieces."

"Appearances are deceiving," added the Sith.

Tazaar's eyes looked up into his. She released his arm. "Very true~."

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked her openly.

Tazaar began to do one of Kylo Ren's least favorite actions again. She was starting to walk around him slowly. It was not so bad this time, however, because her countenance turned more casual as she spoke. "Well, simple. I just wanted to get to know my new ally. I figured _this_ would be a better place to chat than in all that ruckus back there. Believe me, as much as I love parties and people, even _I_ can really handle so much before I get a headache. And… besides…" Spotting the lightsaber on the side of his belt, she came around to his side and tapped on the metal gently with her fingernail. "It's not every day you get a visit from Kylo Ren… without being one of his victims, of course." She almost tittered quietly.

Ren's eyes narrowed a little at her last words. He looked down at his lightsaber and saw the queen tracing her finger in circles around the end of the handle. What made him feel queasy was her face as she stared down at the object. Without a doubt, she must have known how many lives were ended by that lightsaber's scarlet sting. It had probably spilled enough blood to create a river. In spite of this object's reign of horror, almost everyone had cursed it with stares of fright and despair, as if the very sight of that lightsaber was already murdering them. Yet, this was not the case with Tazaar. Instead, she graced the object with a gaze of intrigue and pleasure. It was a reaction that amazed Kylo Ren, even though it raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

Still mesmerized, the young vampire shot her gaze up into his eyes. Her fingers were lightly brushing up against the cold, metal shaft. "May I?"

"… Do you even know how to handle one?" Ren was struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

"Of course I do."

Surprised by the confidence in her response, he trusted that she was being honest with him. "Go ahead..."

Tazaar did not take her eyes off his. She grinned at him while her slender fingers made their way around the handle. She unclasped it slowly from his belt, then lifted it up to her face. With her eyelashes fluttering slightly, she glanced at the lightsaber before looking back at him. "A very interesting look."

"I designed it myself."

"I see." She backed up from him and cradled the lightsaber with both hands. "Based on the design of much older ones, isn't it?"

"Yes… How do you know?"

"Grandpa Ensidiur owned one that looked a _lot_ like this."

"Was he a Jedi?"

"No. But for his 110th birthday, it was gifted to him from a Jedi master who fought in the Great Scourge of Malachor." Tazaar looked down at the lightsaber. With one hand, she petted the steel gently, tilting her head and softening her gaze. "I remember. We used to have it here, on display in the palace. What a shame… I wish I could have shown it to you."

"What happened to it?" asked Ren, trying to maintain focus on the conversation. This was getting difficult for him to do, especially while watching the way Tazaar touched his lightsaber. Her petting had now turned to firmer strokes, her hand clasping around the metal shaft, moving up and down with wonder and delight. Not only was this getting a bit distracting for Ren, he could not watch without his mind wandering into places where he did not want it to be. Right now, his fists were clenching, eager to snatch the thing out of her hands.

However, once Tazaar had heard his question, her caresses stopped. The gratified smirk on her face was gradually shrinking and fading. "About that…. Well…" She let out a sigh. "He had it removed just before…" Her expression became somewhat sorrowful as she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. By the way she had stalled, Ren knew what she was almost ready to say. "Before I became queen," she told him instead. It meant the same thing, but it was at least on a lighter note.

Kylo Ren was not surprised at how quickly the lady's expression had changed, considering what Hux told him earlier. He was unsure whether the lightsaber had anything to do with her family history. Still, out of curiosity, he wanted to know more. "Why did he have it removed?"

Tazaar looked up at him. The eeriness and allure of her eyes had instantly vanished. Kylo Ren was currently feeling regretful for even asking. The mask of pleasure and charm had fallen from the queen's face, and what remained was the look of a mournful woman. "Kylo Ren," she nearly whispered, "to explain that to you would mean telling you about an…. _incident_ in my family…. I would rather not depress you with it, but because you are a man of the empire, perhaps it is something _you_ should know…." Holding his lightsaber with both hands, she walked back up to him and held it out to him. "But that is your choice if you want to know…"

A man of the empire? What would being a member of the First Order have to do with this? He did not want to have to deal with this woman if telling the story would make her burst into tears; comforting people was definitely not his best skill. Nevertheless, perhaps this had something to do with the Galactic Empire, or even its enemies. After all, her grandfather and father were royalty, so it would be no surprise if their deaths involved any messy political affairs. And if it was about the empire, her story was very unlikely to contain anything negative about it, or else why would she have become acquainted with the First Order? After thinking about this, the dark knight took his lightsaber out of Tazaar's hands, clasping it back onto his belt. "Very well," he said. "Let's hear it."

"Come…" Tazaar took Ren by the hand. "Sit with me, and I will tell you a story."

Kylo Ren nodded to her quietly. In response, the vampire gently guided the young man over to a seat beside the wall. She let go of his hand when she fixed her dress and sat herself down, leaving room for him to sit beside her. Accordingly, he sat down with her, hands folded into his lap as he stared down at the floor and then back up at her. The sadness in her eyes remained, but thankfully, she did not look like she was ready to cry. At least not yet.

Then again, dealing with a sad girl tonight was better than dealing with an extravagant flirt.

Tazaar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Before I can tell you about the tragedy, you must know of the events leading up to it….

"You see, Kylo Ren, Noctem has always been an independent planet. Politically, that is. We were never a part of the Old Republic, but we were certainly acquainted with them, for many years. From sharing an economy with them, our planet had become rich. _Everyone_ lived a pleasant life… No hunger. No poverty. Nothing…

"Still, there was only so much space on our planet, and we don't die very often. As our numbers grew, many of my people found it best to immigrate to the planets of the Republic, where a decent life was equally as promised. And over those many years that they lived alongside mortals, they contributed to their society in every way they could. With our race being force-sensitive, many of them chose to serve as Jedi…"

"Vampires were once Jedi? And allies to the Republic?" The story began to draw Kylo Ren's interest. The two nations seemed to be so close from what Tazaar was telling him. It would have surely taken some serious conflict for them cut ties with each other. "What happened to _that_?" he asked.

Tazaar opened her eyes. "The Jedi?... Oh, how can I put it?... They didn't quite understand us or our ways," replied the queen. "And, Kylo Ren, you don't need me to tell you that people often fear and judge those they do not understand, namely those who… stand out from the rest."

"What do you mean?"

Tazaar glanced downward, her eyes narrowing. "The Jedi masters claimed we were too difficult to train in their ways. They said that vampires lacked self-discipline, that they had little ability to… _restrain_ themselves when it was seen fit for a Jedi to do so." She looked back up at Kylo Ren, and she leaned closer to his face. Her voice turned into a whisper. "But truth is,… the problem was the _Jedi_. They were too radical. They were always so zealous with their _philosophies_. Their idea of a perfect lifestyle was far too strict for any living being to endure…

"My people knew better, though." Her voice returned to normal. "They would never go to such extremes. We had our personal needs, thoughts and feelings, like everyone else. We could never ignore those."

"Then your people knew very well," commented the Sith.

A faint smile graced her lips for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "The masters' judgement had become blind to the vampires. For a while, they feared that they would misuse their power and fall to the Dark Side. Instead of trying to understand us, they looked for _any_ excuse they could to deny us our right to exercise our power. Soon, they found one…. They found their excuse…"

"What was that?"

"An incident, sometime before the Clone Wars. They claimed that a vampire Jedi had killed an innocent civilian. Then, in a heartbeat, the Jedi Council banned all vampires from becoming Jedi… They claimed it was for the safety and peace of the people. But do you know what it really was?... A lie… A fake alarm they made for the people… They infected their society with their foolishness."

"How foolish indeed." Kylo Ren was astonished by what he was hearing. Of course, he had always believed Tazaar's point about Jedi fundamentalism, but he never imagined Jedi to be radical enough that they would discriminate against an entire race. Like wind tossing up leaves, the thought had stirred up his present hatred for the Jedi into his consciousness. _How despicable._

"The Jedi's poison had spread throughout cities and planets," continued Tazaar. "Soon, _everyone_ had treated vampires with dishonor. They demonized them. They stripped them of their rights. They treated them like garbage. Worst yet, when they peacefully cried out to the Republic for help, as just as they claimed to be, the officials did _nothing_. And because no one would reply to their desperate cries for justice, some of my people sought revenge against the Jedi. They rebelled against them, terrorizing Jedi anywhere they went. Yet, instead of understanding our strife and frustration, their wretched government decided to banish my race—be they natives or not—from the Reublic's planets and to be quarantined on ours."

Kylo Ren's jaw almost dropped. The Republic? The people his family so passionately supported and protected? His anger started to heat up. It made his blood boil. He knew it. No wonder the empire wanted to eliminate them. No wonder Darth Vader wanted to destroy them. _Hypocrites. Liars._

 _Monsters._

"That was when my father tried to intervene…."

The Sith kept quiet. He stared absorbedly at Tazaar. This was where she would explain her family's "incident."

"Before the bill was passed, my grandfather sent my father to stop the Senate from approving the bill, a last hope to make amends with the Republic. He ended up on one of their planets, where he knew the fate of the bill would be determined by the last vote by their Senator. With all his effort, he pleaded and _begged_ her not to approve it…. But his pleas bore no fruit. In the end, she passed it.

"Then,… that's when it happened…." Tazaar shut her eyes, pursing her lips.

"Your father…"

Her eyes shot open. " _Murdered in his sleep_."

"…."

"A servant," she whispered spitefully. "By the Senator's orders, she took his life. From then on, my sister and I were rendered fatherless. Two mere, innocent, orphaned princesses…. And my grandfather? Without a child. In fact, grief was what killed Grandpa Ensidiur shortly after that…

"Because my father was an only child, out of grief was I crowned...

"And now, here I am… A lonely kingdom to rule…. A sister to care for….

"All because of those….

" _Monsters_."

For what almost felt like ten minutes, there was dead silence.

"I'm… sorry to hear that," the Sith finally exhaled, narrowing his gaze at the floor. For the first time in a while, he would probably have shown a tiny bit of true sympathy. That is, if he were not entirely absorbed in revulsion at that moment.

"No... Don't be sorry for us." In the midst of her melancholy surfaced some satisfaction. Her charming smile gradually returned, and her eyes, weary from her disastrous reminiscence, glistened with their alluring shine again, as if she had never brought up the sad topic in the first place. "You want to know something?" she included. "In my culture, there is an old principle we believe in. We call it the Mirror Tenet."

Ren turned his head to face Tazaar. "Mirror Tenet?" he inquired.

"It's like how a reflection stares back at you when you stare at it," she explained. "The universe is like a mirror. For every action, there is an equal reaction. For one to gain, one will also lose. For one to give, one will also take. In other words, anything that you say, think or do, be it positive or negative, will return to you with equal intensity in some way, shape or form.

"And look, it happened to the Jedi and the Republic. Their downfall and near-extinction? That was their reward for foolishness. For that, they have no one to blame but themselves.

"And… even the _Senator_ …." Tazaar's smile turned a little mischievous. "Let's just say, _She_ got her reward, too…"

"What was her reward?"

For a few seconds, Tazaar only responded to him with a quiet grin. "That's... a story for another time."

Ren's bones were disturbed by a tingly quiver. He was normally used to hearing gruesome stories, but somehow, he had a feeling not even _Kylo Ren_ would be able to stomach the story. For that, he was a bit glad she would not tell him right now.

"So you see, Kylo Ren," she continued. "Before, I was grieving. Now, I am grateful…. Grateful for the First Order… Grateful for Snoke… Grateful for you…

"Grateful for Darth Vader."

"…"

That name.

Black eyes shot open.

Breathing stalled.

Lips opened.

"…. Who?..."

"Darth Vader," she repeated. "Surely you must know of him."

 _That name._

Sweat formed.

Pulse increased.

Pupils dilated.

Did she just chant the song of a god?

"Wha…. Why…. _him_?..."

Tazaar's voice grew softer and sweeter. "Yes… I knew him."

 _Her words. So holy._

"Kylo Ren?..."

Hands shook.

Breathing deepened.

Adrenaline rushed.

Dopamine rose.

"K-Kylo Ren? Are you alright?"

"H-how…. How do you know him?"

"I met him once before."

Large hands flung out and held the queen tight by her arms.

The queen gasped and froze.

"T-tell.. me…" He was so overwhelmed. He struggled to get the words out. When he caught some of his breath, he begged her in one massive exhale. " _Tell me, tell me all about him, what was he like?_ "

A most sacred glow of amity possessed Tazaar's vermillion eyes. "Vader," she recited. "He was…"

" _Yes_?"

That moment onward, the vampire's voice was sweet golden honey dripping from her lips, drenching the mind of Kylo Ren. "He… was a man unlike anyone I've ever met," she breathed. "He was a man of vision. He was a leader, why? Because,… Kylo Ren,… he dared to be _different_ … He dared to _stand out_ ….

"The Jedi… once compelled him to follow their ways. They once tried to ugly his beautiful mind with their wretched poison… But you know what? One day, he decided… he would no longer take their abuse. One day, he stood up to them, and he said to them, ' _Enough_!'…. And by him, it almost ended….

"Now look, see, those Jedi… The Republic… They just wouldn't quit!... Oh, how close he was. The poor man. How his life ended just too soon…

"But wait! Wait! That isn't the end of his work. Noooo… The truth is, Darth Vader is _immortal_. He lives on now, and he is still doing his work!"

"B-but… But how?" Kylo Ren's mouth was running dry.

Tazaar's little hand came up to cup his cheek. Her touch was so soft and warm. "A boy," she whispered.

"What boy?"

"A young man… he has a grandson."

His grip tightened on her arms, his hands shaking. "Go on…"

"The grandson. A force-sensitive…. The enemies, the Jedi. They were trying to make him into something he wasn't. They tried turning him into one of _them_. Just another dull, ugly copy of them... But they couldn't do that to him. He was so much like his _beautiful grandfather_. _Everything_ about him. And guess what? It scared them.

"Because,…. like his grandfather,… he was _different_."

A name that had not been used in so long had finally emerged from the Sith's lips. "Ben Solo."

"No." Tazaar shook her head. She petted his cheek. "Not Ben Solo. Not anymore. Ben Solo is what they tried to make him, but that's what he refuses to be. Now, he is the reincarnation of Darth Vader. Darth Vader was the beginning, and now _he_ is the end.

"And now, where is he?..." An overpowering connection formed between red and brown orbs. "Where is he _now_ , Kylo Ren? Right now, he is here, right here, under the Noctem sky, blessing me and showing me the beauty of the Dark Side!"

Kylo Ren could not get enough oxygen. His grip on her ceased, and his strength gave out. He collapsed from his seat to the floor, onto his knees. The purity of her words had burned his thoughts, smelting them all into a glorious cloudy mess. Oh, how words can turn a man into a newborn!

The dark-haired lady descended from her seat to join the astounded, panting, trembling chaos on the floor. She supported him and kept him steady by his arm. "Kylo Ren, look at me," she whispered. "Look at me…"

He did not turn to her. He was too busy recollecting control of his body.

Tazaar took him by the cheek and guided his face close to hers. Once she saw that his eyes were rising up to meet hers, she remained quiet and stared at them intensely. She kept it so for nearly a minute. And in response, Kylo Ren did just the same. Her gaze pierced into him as if trying to read him like a foreign language. Very soon, her gaze shifted from hope to sorrow.

 _What was she doing?_

"Afraid," she whispered.

"What?..."

"So afraid…"

"What are you… talking about?"

Tazaar shook her head. "Oh, you poor boy."

"What do you mean?!"

"You're _afraid_ …"

Immediately, he realized what she was talking about. He could not hide it. She knew, and there was only one way she could have known.

 _How could she have hid it so well?!_

"Yes, Kylo Ren," she answered his thoughts calmly. "I, too, am strong with the force, just like you. So is my sister. Forgive me if I've shocked you. We know how to hide it quite well from others like us, not that I don't trust you."

"So,… that's how you knew it was _me_?"

Tazaar nodded. "Ever since you betrayed the Jedi, I've been waiting for you."

"W-waiting for _me_?... Why me, and for what?"

"I've been meaning to give you something, because I knew you were afraid… that you weren't—."

"I understand," he interrupted. Give him something? Give him what? What could _he_ possibly need? She seemed to have so much faith in him, but now, was she saying that he was incomplete? Imperfect? Not enough? _Not strong enough?_

"Kylo Ren, listen to me." Her hands had shifted to both of his broad shoulders. "First off, I want to tell you… Don't be afraid. Please. There is nothing to fear. Not at all. You _are_ strong enough, but all you need is some help."

"If I'm strong enough, then why would I need help?" he growled.

"Not to gain strength," explained Tazaar. "To _unleash_ it. And no, it does not make you weaker. _Everyone_ needs help to do that." Then, she added, "Even Darth Vader had help, too."

"… Explain."

The vampire had moved her body closer against his back. "My race mas mastered a talent," she whispered near his ear. "A gift we can give others through the force. My sister and I have been trained to give it as well." Her thumbs traced his shoulders in firm circles. Smoothly, she breathed in and continued, "We have such incredible talents with mortal bodies beyond your wildest imagination. Through our power, we can help a man unlock things he hasn't unlocked before. We can enhance almost every cell of his being—every bone, every muscle, every nerve. We can push it all to their greatest limits. And, dear Kylo Ren, if you ever saw the human body at its fullest potential, you would be so amazed… We can transform your body into the _powerhouse_ that it really is."

The human closed his eyes, contemplating what she was telling him. Such a power sounded intriguing indeed, even though he was not yet fully certain what her words meant. In addition, how badly he needed it he was not sure. Was it something for him? He listened to Tazaar more carefully.

"In battle, there will be no foe for you to fear," she continued. "Your strength will beat theirs tenfold. Your mind will be clear and sharp. You will become the most vicious predator that the battlefield has ever seen, stronger than any Jedi Master or Sith Lord…

"And, most likely, you'll be even stronger than Darth Vader ever was."

To be stronger than Darth Vader. Something that only happened in his dreams. It seemed too good to be true. If what this girl was telling him was true, then perhaps all his dreams and goals would be fulfilled. Perhaps, with this power, he would know for sure that he could finish what was started. No longer would he need to be afraid. "Like the devil, talking in whispers," he muttered to her.

"I'm far from that," she replied against his ear. "More like an angel… Well, at least for you… I'd do anything for Darth Vader. I would help anyone who supported him,… _especially_ his successor."

"How do I know it will work?"

"Believe me. It will."

That was it. No more questions. He no longer cared. Any hint of doubt in his mind had already vanished into the cloud of desire. "Then I want it…" He opened his eyes. "I want it."

"Kylo Ren, wait…"

Wait? _Wait?_ For what? He could no longer wait. He glared at the vampire, his face only inches away from hers.

"Remember what I told you before," she said. "In order to gain, one must lose. That applies to the force, too. You know that. So, before I can give this power to you, there is one thing… _one thing_ I absolutely need in return in order to do this to you."

"Tell me," he ordered. This had a price? He was too rash with anticipation to care. What was it she wanted? She would have it. For the power. For the success. For the glory. He was willing to give up anything. _Anything_.

"Well, to me, it's a lot. But to you, perhaps it's…. nothing much."

"Please, what is it you need?" Ren was prepared to choke the answer out of her. He could see it now. The answer was just hanging on the edge of her lips.

Finally, it dripped from them.

"I need…. Your blood."

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED….))_


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, graphic images and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

At the end of the night, Hux had left the party about a few minutes early, accompanied by the blonde vampire who flirted with him the whole night. The two had made their way to the corridor of guest bedrooms reserved for the First Order members. Although they filled the halls with the noises of giggling and bodies stumbling against each other, no one was around to hear or notice. As clumsy as Hux was while drunk, he was somehow able to pick the girl up to press her against the wall when they occasionally stopped along the way to plaster each other with heavy kisses.

Once they made their way down the dark hall to Hux's quarters, the general sandwiched the girl's body between himself and the wall next to the door. The vampire's blonde threads were flung in front her face from his move, yet her pleasurable, toothy grin was visible and open for him to kiss again. "Damn, you're pretty," the drunk man breathed against her mouth, hands wildly exploring her hips and waist.

"Ever done this with a vampire lady before?" she asked. Her arms slid around his neck, slender white fingers tangled up in his currently messed-up red hair.

After giving her a peck on the lips, he replied against her mouth, "No, but I bet it's going to be the best thing ever." A hand let go of her waist and reached for the door handle. He sloppily pushed on it just enough for it to click, causing the door to open with a faint squeak. Not taking his other hand off her body, he shoved the door completely open and guided her into the bedroom.

His escort only blushed and laughed while running and stumbling onto the bed. Mischievously grabbing the general by the collar of his shirt, his body landed on hers in the same fashion. He squirmed around on top of her until he was face-to-face with her again. "Oh, you're going to enjoy this," he groaned, placing her hands above her head. "They have a nickname for me back in the empire, you know." He buried his face into the side of her neck, smoldering her skin with his lips.

"Oh~, what's that, general?" she chortled while freeing her legs from underneath him and spreading them out.

"General Gingergantic~," he whispered against her ear.

The response was a loud gasp and a squeal.

Excited by the noises she made, Hux smirked and grabbed her limbs. He smoothed his hands up along her silky skin, pushing the skirt of her dress up out of the way. Next, while continuing to kiss her, his hands slyly slipped beneath the fabric.

"Mmmmmh… general~…."

"Wait." His hands stopped.

"Huh?" The vampire shot a confused glance up at him. "Everything alright?"

"Of course, my dear," Hux assured her. He made his way off her and sat up. "There's just something I need to check first before we start…"

"What's that?"

"Making sure my superior isn't next door," he said with a grin. "You know, the queen assigned him an even nicer room. Maybe,… if he's gone… we could use his bed instead."

"Oh, you're so naughty, general!"

"Naughty? Oh, you haven't seen anything _yet_ , my dear," Hux jested. He got off the bed and walked out the door, making a swift turn to the left once he was out in the hallway. When he went a door down from his, he attempted to fix his hair a little to look presentable and then knocked a few times on the door. "Sir? You there?"

No response.

Hux knocked again. "Sir? May I come in?..."

Again, no response.

Still drunk and thus not caring if he was about to accidentally barge in on his commander or not, Hux opened the door and looked in to make certain that he was not there. "Hello? Sir?" The ginger looked around at the room for any trace of the Sith.

Just as the previous silence suggested, there was no one in the room. Notably, it seemed as if no one had been in the room recently. The bed appeared neat and untouched. Even Ren's personal belongings remained in the same places they were when brought in.

Observing the emptiness of the room put a puzzled look on Hux's face. "Huh…. Wonder where he is," he muttered to himself.

~ooo~

"Where do you want me to do it?"

"Where's the best place for you?"

"The neck, usually. It's easier there, and people tell me it doesn't hurt as much."

"Alright then. I'll go with that."

"Before we start, though… I should warn you that this gets a little …. _messy_ sometimes… So, unless you don't care about your tunic, I'll need you to take it off for me."

Kylo Ren's chest slowly expanded. He looked downward at himself and then slowly unclasped the front of his belt. After letting the black belt slowly fall from his waist, he caught it and folded it up to place it gently on the table beside him. Next, he grabbed the edges of his tunic and pulled upward over his head, bending over and letting the heavy fabric slide over his torso and shoulders. When the tunic feel to the floor with a flop, he stood back up and waited for the next instructions. The only thing on the top of his body now was nothing but his black long-sleeve shirt, which Ren honestly did not mind staining with any blood because he had so many of them.

Tazaar was scrunching her brows. She stared at the collar of his shirt. "Are you able to pull the collar down?" she asked.

Ren had forgotten about the collar. It was covering his neck completely. He reached up and tried to pull down on it for her, but it was too difficult to move out of the way. "I can't," he said after he ceased the attempt.

"Then I'm going to need the shirt off, too."

Ren took another deep breath and nodded. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. Even with his face covered in the black fabric in the middle of undressing, he possessed the uncanny feeling that the vampire was fixating on his bare torso. Once he slid his shirt off his arms and tossed it to the side, he glanced at the vampire through his messed-up bangs.

And so, there was Kylo Ren, doing the last thing he thought he would do tonight— standing shirtless in front of a female.

Truth be told, there was no better way to present dinner to the queen.

Ren smoothed his hand through his hair to get a better look at Tazaar. He took hint of her facial expressions to find her doing something that made the Sith's face feel a little warm. She emitted no command. Not even a sound. Without even bothering to practice subtlety, she leered at everything below Ren's face, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. He could have tapped into the Force to read her present thoughts, but he did not need to do this. Her eyes already said it all. Deep within her red orbs, accompanied by the luster of her appetite, there was an inkling of arousal.

Unsure if his imagination was teasing him, Ren thought he heard discreet words that sounded, "Perhaps I should snuggle with you after this."

"Again, why do we have to do this?" asked the human, trying to distract the queen.

Tazaar's eyelashes fluttered as she ceased her stare. Her eyes returned to his. "Blood is not just something we need to survive. It's everything to us," she replied. "It's one of the greatest natural reservoirs of the Force within living things. That makes it a major vehicle for our power." She moved towards him.

Ren furrowed his brows in confusion. "But having access to someone's mind and body… Those are things that can be done by manipulating the Force alone, without having to do anything like this."

Tazaar pressed her hand against his chest. "This is true," she agreed. "But to do with you what I promised requires much work. Drinking from you will greatly ease the process." She ushered him backwards to a couch. "You see, not many people understanding that blood drinking is actually one of the most unifying events in nature, when it comes to the Force. It's like creating a portal. A link. A _contract_ between two living bodies. Through that connection, I can access things within your mind and body that most force-sensitives cannot, and with blood, such power increases tenfold, even if I'm far from you."

Ren sat himself down. "How much will you need from me?"

"Not much. Just a cup will do," she said, sitting herself beside him. "Bear in mind, though, the effects of one feeding are not permanent. I will need to keep doing this to you at least once every two months, or better yet, before a battle. However much you can endure."

Ren took in another deep breath and rested his hands on his legs. He did not want to come off too nervous or squeamish, but he chose to ask what was on his mind, out of curiosity. "And…. How badly will this hurt?"

He could hear a tiny dripping noise from Tazaar's direction. She was wetting a small cloth with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Hmmmh…" While she pondered for an answer, she took the moistened cloth to the side of Ren's neck and his shoulder, cleaning the general are from which she planned to form their bond. "Well, from what I've heard, it stings for a little," she replied, "but our saliva is anesthetic. You won't feel a thing after a minute, and—considering what you're getting out of this—it's very much worth the brief discomfort." She placed the bottle and cloth on the table next to her.

The feeling of the liquid evaporating on his skin made the Sith's heart pound harder against his chest.

"Now,… Kylo Ren,…"

He felt her weight shifting closer to him on the couch. Suddenly, delicate hands smoothed around his torso to the front of his body, the pads of fingers drawing circles on his bare chest. Sweet, thirsty, feminine breaths warmed the side of his neck, driving his breath to freeze, his muscles to stiffen, and his head to turn away. His body was growing hot at the thought of what was about to come. It was time.

She hugged him from behind, pressing her torso up against his. Her exhale turned into the nuzzle of the nose against the skin of his throat. Air rushed into her nostrils and took up his scent. Then, a luscious hum. What a tease this was, playing his senses with affectionate touches, prior to nothing but the anticipated pain of fangs.

She could probably smell it now. The blood, the hot red wine of life, flowing in smooth throbs like a living river underneath his skin. Her wet, moon-frosted lips brushed against his ear. "Relax," she whispered. "Close your eyes. You'll enjoy this… a _lot_ …"

Ren shut his eyes and furrowed his brows. His hands balled up, clenching the fabric of his pants.

Her hand pushed back his torso to rest him against the cushion. With one hand keeping him pinned, another smoothed along his jawline tenderly. With her mouth still against his ear, he could feel her smiling. "Just think, now…. After this, you will have what you desire."

Kylo Ren could care less if he would enjoy this. He did not even care if this was a trick or if this would somehow kill him. No turning back. He would succeed, or he would die trying. He fixated his thoughts on what was only five minutes away now.

Her lips descended downward.

 _The power... The glory… The dream…_

Her warm tongue marked the spot.

 _Never afraid…_

Her head leaned sideways. Eyelashes kissed his skin.

 _Never again…_

Two daggers met the flesh.

 _Never…_

Pressure.

Penetration.

Pain.

The sting of her dark kiss forced his chin upward. He gritted his teeth. He grunted loudly. Naturally did his body writhe, but he tried to keep still. Moving only increased the burn. To release his tension, he braced himself on the arm of the couch, and he clung to the back of her head by her hair.

Even with the man squirming and pulling her hair, her cling on him was strong. The power of her jaws did not sojourn. Her fangs only submerged themselves deeper into the flesh until they discovered a vein.

He could feel everything. The pain assaulted his mind, shaking his body and wrenching his mouth wide open. Every mouthful of oxygen was paid for with his loud groans.

The area of incision throbbed, like a second heart between the two beings, now made one body sharing the same energy.

Her teeth paused. Warmth trickled down his neck.

Loud groans ceased. He felt the drip get caught by the lap of a tongue against his agonized flesh. The wetness progressively relieved the sting while it remained glazing the punctured area.

More warmth oozed from the bite. Subsequently, she began to suck.

His breath started to slow and settle. The storm clouding his mind disintegrated away, making his consciousness clear. He let go of her hair. The illusion of pain had slowly vanished, and the area was growing numb, with nothing to feel but the suctioning of the queen's lips. Consequently, every muscle stopped panicking from pain and settled slowly. After a minute, his body was returned to full internal peace.

Nevertheless, Tazaar continued to suck. Kylo Ren sat there quietly and let her feed. Since she had only begun, he chose to pass the time by tuning into the Force, now that he was not distracted. Curious as to whether the procedure was working, his focus narrowed to his body and hers, carefully searching for what was happening, if anything.

In his search, he discovered something rather peculiar forming. It was something he never felt before, and it was too bleak to describe. But as the sensation grew, he began to feel the force within himself pull towards her, and the force within her did likewise. Soon, like droplets of water connecting, the pull collapsed and transformed. Although small, the Sith could sense what felt like something he could make out—a passageway. With every gulp of his blood did she pump her energy into him through this passage. His attention internalized to feel that energy, mixing and mingling inside of him, scattering and dissolving throughout his aura.

"It's working," were the words that leaked from him.

All of a sudden, something was pushing his mind out of his concentration. Feelings of contentment grew more prominent and buzzed throughout his flesh. Just the feeling of her wet sucking alone was giving him a bit of euphoria, for some reason. Maybe because he knew what he was getting from this? No, it could not have been. He was far happier than how much _that_ would make him. Currently, he was probably even happier than he really should be. He was no different from a man receiving a relaxing massage.

That was when he realized it. Tazaar was right. It was creepy, but it was undeniable. _He was enjoying this._

Serenity showed on his face. The pleasure. _It was actually growing_. At this point, Ren did not care if this reaction to blood sucking made him a weirdo. If being weird was a bad thing, then how could embracing something so good be so weird? Or vice versa? For the love of gods, every inch of his body was practically in a dreamland of sunshine and rainbows. It had been months, maybe _years_ since he felt this wonderful! Forget having to do this every two months. She could do this to him _every day_ if she wanted to. With his arms stretched out on the edge of the couch, Ren crossed his legs and rested his head, releasing a sigh of satisfaction. Hopefully, she was not even halfway done yet.

Kylo Ren thought his mood could not possibly get any higher. To his surprise, it was still growing. Moreover, it was transmuting. His bliss was accompanied by something zesty. Sugar was turning into spice. Sunshine and rainbows were turning into dancing and rose petals. Day had turned to night. How this random emotion soothed and swayed his senses! His heart was fluttering like a butterfly in his chest, and his body almost seemed as weightless as a cloud. Now, it did not just feel good. It felt so _pretty_. It felt so _passionate_ , so _infatuating_.

In was the mood that young teenagers felt when in love.

How random…. Was this…. romance?

His emotions continued to mutate. Their beauty did not cease, yet there was something new emerging in him. This "something" almost forced a little hum of pleasure out of him.

And, in a way, it felt a little bit…. yummy.

From the drop of blood that escaped Tazaar's tongue and traveled down Kylo Ren's nude pec, he almost shivered. He could feel _every single aspect_ of it. Indeed, this new emotion was making his skin feel sensitive. Yet, for some reason, he felt fond of touch. Touch had turned to chocolate for his nerves, and he was certainly craving it. With a faint smirk, he satisfied his "hunger" by reaching underneath his jaw to ghost his fingertips over the skin.

Nevertheless, the "hunger" continued, if not intensified from the feeling of his fingers. And so, he craved more, and he craved it in his torso area, more specifically. Catering to this desire, he deeply exhaled as he ran his fingers down his neck ever so slowly. When it was stillnot enough, his fingers continued down the middle of his chest. And when _this_ was not enough, they continued straight down the middle of his belly, tracing the line on his abdominal muscles. Still, it was no use. Going lower and lower on his torso only seemed to catalyze the cravings. Once his finger was below his navel, he simply kept his hand on his stomach, rubbing himself generously.

For the third time, the mood shifted and intensified. As lovely as the next feeling was, it was an incredibly abnormal occurrence for him. This was something he definitely had not felt in… Oh dear gods, he could not recall the last time he felt such a thing. Dances and roses turned to red wine and flames. Spice turned even spicier. The sensitive flesh became a little warmer, as if he had caught a fever. First, he thought he was only imagining things, but his sweaty palms and his moistening skin told him the truth. Even his pulse was starting to quicken as much as his breathing deepened, almost like a hunter at the sight of prey. Maybe it was because of something he ate earlier. Maybe this was only the early sign of a virus. Maybe the temperature in the room increased.

No. What happened next dismissed all of these explanations.

Astonishingly, he was beginning to feel… sexy.

He focused on the feeling of her sucking again. The tease of lips and tongue pumped a wave of heat into him. What was happening to him? Again, he did not care to question his ongoing emotions. He was too carried away by their deliciousness. He only wanted to tell her to keep sucking. Instead, he released a very interesting sound. A peculiar sound, but a lovely sound. It was the impulse of a man staring at temptation. It was the song of lovers under a night sky.

Kylo Ren rubbed the female's hair. Pleasurably, and quietly, he moaned.

Was he….?

 _Holy shit._

Ren's brown eyes shot wide open. His pale cheeks were surely turning blood red right now, and he prayed that the queen was not watching him. His brown orbs glanced down at her. To his relief, her eyes were shut, and she was too concentrated on drinking to notice anything anyways. Still, she was probably a little more than halfway done with him.

Good. Enough time to savor this moment.

The only problem—How well was he able to conceal it? The arousal was increasing within him. It was swelling too much inside of him to hold in. He needed some way to let it out. Moaning was one way he could think of, but he feared his sounds would alert the queen. So, for a moment, he tried his hardest to sit still. Deep, calm breaths were all that came out of him, and his hand remained on his lower abdominal area, where he very much preferred it,…. somewhat.

But it was no use. Kylo Ren's mind was not sturdy enough to resist the mysterious, flaming, gorgeous sensuality blossoming inside of him. Not all the blood drinking the queen could do would stop the blood from pooling to the surface beneath his fair skin. Sweat was kissing every inch of his body. Like a hot water spring, heated by the bonfire blazing within his chest, passionate sighs trickled from his mouth. His heart became a mad drummer, banging an uplifting, arousing, fiery beat with the walls of his carnal chamber. This sweet, sweet music moved his mind, body and soul.

This music, though.

So driving.

So perfect.

So…. obscene.

In tune with the song of his flesh, Kylo Ren sang back with a groan. Despite the sound, the queen did not pause or twitch. She kept at her job.

His dreamy eyes glanced down at her again. She was still not looking.

Perfect. Even without his blushing, his pants were announcing it.

Quickly did he close his eyes again and unleash another soft whine of desire. His hands circled around, up and down and sideways on his front torso, hypnotized and succumbing to the spell. This emotion, in all its offensiveness and magnificence, was an awesome union. Divine, but chaotic. It was a curse and a blessing. It was a beauty and a beast. It was a virtue and a vice. A sin and a grace. Heaven and hell. Wrong and right.

And, oh, this strange, ugly, lovely desire… He lost his mind to it!

It made him neglect the queen's existence.

Ren licked his lips and continued panting and groaning. His hands slid down his abdomen, lower and lower, unyielding and unhesitant.

They went below his abdomen.

Soon, his fingers greeted the button of his pants.

It was a lightsaber now. It begged him to wield it. Ostracized and ignored for too long, it begged to be part of the unity, a part of a whole, to become one with him now.

The buttons were undone.

It was not too long before the man became a whole again.

He clenched his teeth and ejected a growl. His hand squeezed into a ball and stroked upward, then downward, admiring every single detail. He received nothing but pleasure as his reward, so he continued.

He sat there. He stroked. Slowly.

A minute later, just a little faster. A little tighter.

The pressure was building in his torso. It gave the unity as much attention as he did. More and more did it pool into the center of it all. The Force within him was water, a nourishing network of channels and rivers, flowing and gathering into a majestic lake.

With every squeeze, he ejected louder moans and gasps. Sweat dripped beneath his raven hair, down his temple to meet his furrowed brow.

Harder. Faster.

Getting closer now.

Like him, she was getting close to finishing right now. Her slurps were getting a little louder. Although she was the last thing on Ren's mind, his senses acknowledged the noise. Rather than alarming him, it aggravated the pleasure all the more.

He moaned louder. Lips opened wider.

Faster. Harder. Faster.

More.

"O-oooh…."

Another suck. Another slurp.

The pressure was building. The temperature was rising.

Faster. Faster.

Harder. Harder. Harder.

More.

More.

 _More._

Closer, now.

"Aaah…. Aaaah…."

Closer.

FASTER.

HARDER.

"Aaaaah…"

 _More. More. More. More._

One last slurp. One last lick.

Kylo Ren was coming. This was it.

His mouth was open, ready to scream.

 _ONE. MORE._

"Ooooooh, _fuck_!"

She licked, and she sighed.

"AAA-AAAA-AAAAAAAAAHHH—"

In an explosive fury, he leaned forward. He burst. Like a man ready to die, crying to the gods above to absolve him, he screamed. He came.

Explosion.

Paradise.

Falling.

Then, blackness.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED…..))_


	5. Chapter 5

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, graphic images and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

To rule Noctem, one must rule the darkness. This was the creed of the Sangramorias.

But to rule the darkness, one had to acknowledge the darkness. This meant awareness of everything inside of it, for what was in the darkness, as a whole, defined the darkness itself.

What defines darkness?

Like all force-sensitive beings, the vampires formed their own philosophy to answer this question. They answered by dividing the darkness into parts, and each part had been given its own name and definition. According to the philosophy, there were seven of them.

 _Libidine_. Lust. A desire for union, manifested in the flesh. Like a great wind, it destabilizes. It buries reason under sand, snow and dirt. In its path, all are taken up into its mighty arms and are carried away.

 _Gula_. Gluttony. Consuming more than the need. There is only so much necessary to live and thrive. When too much life goes to one, too much life leaves another.

 _Desidia_. Sloth. To conserve. It is an iron chain that holds one back from giving his energy. Energy is only borrowed. What is put inside must be returned to the outside.

 _Avaritia_. Greed. Craving whatever gives no life or nourishment. The beauty of lifelessness— with its glitter does it hypnotize. It fools. Only in the mind is it the center of all life.

 _Invidia_. Envy. It longs for the positivity that comes to another. In hopes of stealing it, it casts out its net of malignance. Often, it fails.

 _Ira_. Wrath. A disease that demolishes. It is the relentless wildfire, growing and devouring the forest. One cannot give destructive energy to the world unless one has received it.

 _Superbia_. Pride. The mother of all parts. Value of the self, rather than the whole. To rise, to be an individual, one must separate from the others. Although one can say he has done so, in truth, it is impossible. Everything is one, and everything is the same.

All forms of life had all seven parts of the darkness within them, so the philosophy taught. Thus, all forms of life had the "Dark Side" within them, regardless of the degree. To keep the darkness in check, one had to moderate all seven parts within himself. However, beginning from birth and staying so for the remainder of life, the prominence of these parts was uneven within each being. Therefore, each being was more susceptible to showing one specific part than the rest. The vampires named the most prominent part within each being, "the _dominus_." It was by identifying and by concentrating most on the _dominus_ that allowed a being to govern the Dark Side within himself.

The Sangramorias took this teaching to heart. They used it as the pillar of their success. Consequently, they had their own way of putting the philosophy to practice. When each Sangramoria came of age at 100 years, he was to participate in a rite of passage called "The Awakening," a ritual to discover his _dominus_. In this event, the Sangramoria would set out on a journey to visit the oracle Gorgo, an old vampire they believed shared a close relationship with the deities. This woman would read the Sangramorias like scriptures of another language, deciphering their spirits. Through her, not only did the royals learn their _domini_ , they obtained powers connected to their _domini_ , skills with the Force. With such powers, they could stimulate their _domini_ within other beings.

As much as these powers allowed the Sangramorias to control the hearts and minds of beings as much as they desired, manipulation was far from the powers' purpose. Gorgo crafted these powers in hopes that their wielders became self-aware, not controlling. To tune in to their power, the Sangramorias had to feel their _domini_ , to acknowledge their existence. Nevertheless, how Sangramorias acted upon this acknowledgement was entirely their decision, whether their choices brought them to the Light Side or the Dark Side. In belief, these choices would either make or mar a ruler.

Unfortunate for their dynasty, Tazaar and Giazem—wielding the powers of _Libidine_ and _Ira_ , respectively— did not use their gifts for self-awareness.

In their case, however, it was not their choice.

~ooo~

Kylo Ren's consciousness was returning to him, languidly. After witnessing blackness that seemingly lasted for hours, dark irises unveiled themselves to the outside world.

He felt like a drunk man reawakening from intoxication. His vision was greeted by a heavy blur, but he could deduce by the colors and brightness that he was still in the queen's chamber. Once his sense of physical awareness was restored, he found himself lain down, head and legs propped up by something soft. His finer senses awoke afterwards and told him that he was still on the couch.

 _Did she take too much out of me?..._

In the midst of his drowsiness was a rush of stress. Inside his mind, he recited the promises she made him. The deal was set and done. He had paid his price. Had she settled her end of the deal? Had she kept her word? To make sure there were no adverse changes (chiefly, signs of transformation to her kind), Ren ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth. Thankfully, he felt no fangs. Even his entire being felt the same as usual, which relieved him yet concerned him at the same time. He did not _feel_ any more powerful. Not at the moment, at least. In fact, being drowsy made him feel the opposite, although the blood loss was most likely responsible.

In the background was a peculiar noise, a faint sound that Kylo Ren did not acknowledge until just now. A young female's voice. Ren immediately recognized it. Tazaar was still in the room.

A much lower voice accompanied hers. She was not alone.

Ren's vision came to full clarity. He was staring straight at the ceiling, but the voices were coming from his right. He blinked twice, then his head slowly twisted over. Seconds later, his eyes were almost popping out of his head.

What a sight to wake up to.

Tazaar looked so different when she was not ornamented with silks and jewels. Right now, as if it were just for Rousfan, she presented herself as she was, naked and undone. Every inch of her olive skin was unveiled, and her long hair, which was typically straight or styled to perfection, was now cascading over her shoulders, slightly waved and kinked. She had practically transformed herself from Queen of Noctem to a simple female. She was doing that which many a woman often fears—showing her natural beauty.

Obviously, Rousfan loved it. The queen's glittering dress was replaced with the great embrace of his massive arms. Wherever her jewels had glistened on her neck and shoulders before, kisses now adorned these areas.

What was not as shocking about this scene was their nudity, nor was it the proof that the palace rumors were true. Rather, what astonished were her bodyguard's expressions, as intimidating and as serious as he always appeared. With her being small and vulnerable to his strength, such a brutal-looking man could have sported with her as roughly as he wished. Or, if he was _that_ kind of man, he could have easily shattered her or destroyed her in a single, animalistic blast of cruelty. Yet, on her bed, he was doing the contrary. He handled her as if she were still in her royal garb. Decked in gold or garbage, she was his queen nonetheless. It even showed in his straight, serious face, for glowing through the darkness of his visage was devotion. Even though his eroticism was not apparent in this look, it seeped from his nude body through his shockingly delicate touches. From viewing this scene, it was rather clear who was the ruler of the moment.

The power of passion was so astounding. It turned the weak into the strong, and the strong into the weak. It was stronger than any blade, weapon, ship or soldier. Passion was the Force.

And Tazaar was the Sith Lord.

Kylo Ren's face turned hot, embarrassed and flabbergasted. How could she possibly be doing this right now, after seeing him pass out? And with _him_ in the room! They were probably not yet aware that he was awake. He shuttered to think of what would happen if any of them saw him and discovered.

The Sith's heart almost launched into his throat when he thought he saw red orbs flash in his direction. Immediately, his head snapped back into its original position, and his eyes shut. His thoughts were racing with curses and desperate pleas that he was only seeing things.

Ren stopped hearing the contact between skin and lips.

"Rousfan…"

"Yes, my queen?"

… _.. Oh, shit…._

"…. Take Kylo Ren back to his quarters for the night. We can finish when you come back, okay?"

"Absolutely, my queen."

Instant relief. The heart descended back into the chest and steadied. Then, the human heard rustling on the bed, followed by a heavy thump. These thumps continued, vibrating closer and closer to him until he sensed the bodyguard towering next to him. Ren only remained pretending to be asleep, even as the feeling of massive hands unnerved him, slipping under his body and slowly raising him. Ren was big and lengthy for a person, yet he seemed small and weightless in the bodyguard's grasp. It was not every day he felt this taken aback by the brawn of another being.

Because of the slight movement of his neck, Ren could feel a bandage where Tazaar did her craft on him earlier. In addition, the area was a little painful. The wound had stopped bleeding, yet the area was still warm and inflamed. From the stage at which it was healing, he could tell that he had been out for more than an hour. Hopefully none of his comrades were looking for him during that time. Most of them were probably asleep during that time. Or drunk. Or fucking.

Hux popped up in his thoughts. He remembered the vampire who was all over the general at the party. Any personal business he would have done with that girl would be finished by now, unless she was staying with him tonight.

Whatever. He had already seen _everything_ tonight anyways. At least he would not have to see them together by accident.

~ooo~

"For you, sister."

Giazem stared at the crystal vial in her elder sister's hand. Noticing the crimson blood inside made her behold it like a diamond. "That's…"

"Kylo Ren's, yes. Or Ben Solo's, I should say."

"Are you sure that's really _him_?"

"Well _duh~,_ I was reading his mind like an open book the whole night," chortled Tazaar. "I even saw his entire life story." She shook her head in disbelief, furrowing her brows and smiling the way someone would when disturbed. "Oh, damn… I heard things about him before, but _nothing_ compares to what I found out about his history… That guy is such a _mess_!"

Giazem was not paying attention to her. Her eyes were fixated on the container of blood, and her rosy lips were stretching into a toothy smile. The sight and smell of blood always had the princess excited, be it in a cup or on a corpse.

Noticing her thirst, Tazaar took the lid off the vial and offered it to her. "Now here. Drink," she told her. "Let your power shine again."

Without hesitation, the bottle was snatched from the queen's grasp and was forced up to the princess's lips. Giazem tipped the vial. The sweet, warm liquid flowed and graced her tongue. With hungry gulps, she downed the blood until the vial was completely empty, then removed it from her mouth. Wearing a viciously satisfied, toothy smile, she released a sigh of happiness.

Tazaar was smiling as well. She let out a heavy chuckle and sigh of relief as she stretched out her arms. Giazem reciprocated and came into the woman's arms, hugging her tightly. Soon, the sisters were in a tight embrace, as if they were celebrating a sacred moment. Through their perspective, they were.

"So close," whispered Tazaar. "We are so close to _doing it_ , sister. I can't believe it. Years of searching, and finally, the gods delivered Ben Solo right to our doorstep."

"Grandpa would be proud of us," replied Giazem.

"Now, only two things left…

"We find Han Solo,…

"Then, we find… _her_ …"

~ooo~

 _THE END_


End file.
